Powerlust
by POOHoOfans
Summary: Percy has been subjected to years of torture in Tartarus because he assassinated other beings for fun. But, what does our hero become after being blessed by all the gods, Primordials, and being the heir to the heavens? Find out in this new book. Please read this, seeing as it's our first story.
1. Blessings

****Chapter 1.****

****A/N- Hi everyone. We are proud to present our first chapter of Powerlust. Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter.****

****Disclaimer: We don't own PJO.****

****Percy****

The war was over. We had won against Kronos. But, everything was somber because Luke, evil as he might be, was dead. The gods flashed into the throne room. They were whispering quietly to each other before turning back to us.

"Heroes of Olympus," Zeus announced. "We thank you for saving us." He cleared his throat. "As a reward, we will grant each of you one gift."

We all gaped at him. "Seriously?!"

"Yes," he said solemnly. "You have proved yourselves worthy."

Annabeth started us off. "I want to redesign Olympus!"

Then Thalia. "I want to enhance my powers."

And since there weren't many in the room, I was next. "I wish to be Artemis' guardian. And I want Hades and Hestia to be an Olympian."

There was a stunned silence. Artemis said coolly, "Perseus, I advise you not to. My hunters will not appreciate you being there."

"Quiet!" Zeus roared. "Artemis, you must take him."

Artemis sighed, unable to argue against her Father. "If he must, Father."

I did a silent cheer. I could never comprehend what happened next.

Athena cleared her throat. "Perhaps Perseus should be blessed, in order to help him?"

The others all nodded. I was surprised. Zeus, as always, went first.

"Perseus, I give you the ability to control the sky." he said.

Hera gave her blessing next. "I give you the ability to talk to others' minds and to turn into any animal that you want."

"I give my son more control of water. Even if there isn't much more he needs to control." my father said sheepishly.

"I give you the same powers as all my children." Hades said, sounding bored, but you could see that there was a flame of excitement in his eyes."

"I give you control of the flames, allowing you to create food, heal, and more." Hestia said calmly.

"I give you power over the earth," Demeter said in her breezy tone.

"I give you the same abilities as my hunters," Artemis growled.

"I give you the gift of music and archery," Apollo winked.

"I give you the ability to fight better in war," Ares grumbled.

"I give you the ability to grow plants," Dionysus said lazily.

"I give you advancement in strategy," Athena said.

"My turn, my turn! I want to give you my blessing too! And it is to look fabulous anytime, and anywhere!" Aphrodite squealed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I give you the gift of speed," Hermes said excitedly.

"I will advance your fire power, Perseus," Hephaestus said gruffly.

"I would also like you to be my champion, Perseus," Hestia said after everyone gave me their blessings. Everyone gaped at her like a fish out of water.

"What?" Nearly all of them shouted. No one had ever been Hestia's champion before.

"My lady, I am honored. Thank you." I said, awed and excited. I couldn't wait to use all of my new powers.

They all nodded, and glowing balls (A/N- not like that!) of light appeared, and they blessed me. I can't even begin to describe the pain that followed. As my blood turned into ichor. It was only a little bit of it, and it hurt. The power suddenly rushed through me. I screamed in agony. Out of the corner of the haze of pain, I saw Annabeth staring at me in terror. I whimpered, until slowly, my body processed the power, and the pain disappeared. The gods stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked. I noticed right away that my voice was deeper.

"Your eyes…" they whispered, trembling with fear.

"Mirror," I commanded, and Aphrodite gave me one, drooling at my figure..

I looked and I almost didn't recognize myself. My hair had turned silver, not in an old way, but a handsome way. My eyes shifted color with my emotions.

"I…" I stuttered. "T-this is totally AWESOME!" I smiled. I quickly decided that I wanted to become an animal.

I imagined being a wolf. Suddenly, I shrank to about my knee high. I feel fur sprout all over my body. My sight was clearer, and sharper. I look around. My friends mouths are wide open.  
>"Awww… Little puppy is so cute," Thalia cooed. I cock my head to the side. I looked down at my paws; they were silver. <em>I wonder what I look like? <em>

"You are a silver wolf with kaleidoscope eyes." Hera answered, awed as she stared at my pelt.. _Oh yeah… Hera can read thoughts and she gave my the power to talk in other people's minds. Cool…_

I shifted back, grinning. I felt so much power…

"I'm going to test my abilities." I told them happily.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please review and tell us what you think about this chapter. **


	2. He Loves Me!

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth POV**

**A/N- Hello everyone! We worked on this chapter for a few hours. Sorry its so short though.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO at all. **

I couldn't help it. I was jealous. Jealous, for all the power he was given, that Aphrodite thought him to be hers. Well, he was mine. As the power was given to him, he writhed in agony. I saw him, and I stared at his body, terrified. He was glowing, just like Luke. Tears filled my eyes. Then Percy rose. I gasped, fear bright as day. His hair… It was silver, and his eyes… Oh gods, his eyes were so beautiful. But it was his aura that scared me most. It was the power of a god. No, MORE than a god. And his lips…

_No Annabeth. Don't think about that kind of stuff. I just want….No!_

I couldn't help it. I was in love with the spawn of my mother's enemy. Percy smiled at me, and I blushed. I tried to avoid it, but Aphrodite works in mysterious ways.

Aphrodite swung her head back and forth, trying to find the source of the love waves. She spied me, and she smiled, but that turned into a look of fury. She grabbed me, and went outside.

"What the Hades are you thinking?" she hissed at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered nervously.

"Don't play silly with me, girl," she spat. "I know you love him, but he is _mine_!"

I stared at her in horror. It isn't wise to get Aphrodite angry. "I don't know what you mean." I snapped back.

"Fine." she sneered. "Then stay away from him."

I nodded, and she seemed satisfied. She returned to her bright cheery self.

When I got back into the hall, I saw a wolf in the middle, but it was silver with colorful eyes. it stared at me, and it cocked its head.

"Aww… Cute puppy," I squealed. I rushed over and scratched it behind his ear. He glanced at me, confused. Like a _what are you doing? _look.

_Annabeth, it's me. _A voice said in my mind.

"Percy?" I gasped. I blushed furiously. "I'm sorry, if I'd known-"

He interrupted, _It's ok Annabeth. You didn't know. Besides, that felt good._

"It did, did it?" I said mischievously. I started tickling his underside, and he squirmed under my grip.

_Annabeth, stop! Stop it! That tickles!_ he yelped, laughing all the while.

I ignored him, continuing my assault. He sent a little jolt into me, knocking me back. I frowned at him. He whined, pleading mercy.

"Fine, fine, I give up," I grumbled.

He sighed in relief before changing back into a human. His aura immediately overpowered me, and I stumbled.

"Annabeth?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "It's your aura… It's giving me a major headache."

"Oh, sorry," he said hastily. He quickly turned it down a little. I sighed in relief. He gave me that crooked grin of his, and I blushed, before turning away. He walked away, and I watched him longingly. Aphrodite frowned at this, before giving me a warning glare. I stared at her, alarmed. _Gods, I didn't know she was so in love with Percy!_ As if she could hear my thoughts, her scowl deepened.

Percy looked at me, confused.

"What?" I said, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"You love me," he whispered.

"How do you know that?" I said alarmed.

He smirked at me knowingly. "I can read your thoughts now. Courtesy of Hera."

"I do not!" I growled, furious and embarrassed.

"Oh, you totally do!" he said as his smirk grew even more. It was so wide, it would split his face soon.

"Hey Percy!" Aphrodite called, jealous.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" he snapped.

She winked. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to have some fun with me."

"No, Aphrodite. For the millionth time, no." he said exasperated.

Now she looked hurt. "But why?" she whined. Her expression darkened. "Is it because you don't think I'm beautiful?"

His eyes widened in alarm. Like me, he knew that she was not one to mess with. "No, it's because I already have a crush." His eyes penetrated mine.

Her eyes widened with disbelief before growling with fury.

"Perseus, you love me." she hissed, putting as much charmspeak as she could in her words.

"No, I don't, Aphrodite." he spat. "Stop trying to get me to fall in love with you! Get over it!" Then his eyes darkened with power. "Don't forget, I am more powerful than you now."

"Stop disrespecting my lady, Perseus," Ares said. He took out his sword, ready to charge at a moments notice.

"What, you think you can beat me, Ares?" Percy said calmly. "I beat you when I was 12, and now I'm 16 and I've been blessed by all of you." At this statement, Ares' patience finally snapped. He charged at Percy with his sword swinging. I see Percy feinting and blocking all the attacks like it was easy for him. I gawked at them.

"Quiet!" Zeus roared. "Stop this madness!"

Percy looked at him, and nodded. He wasn't even out of breath or sweating.

"You truly love me?" I whispered.

He nodded. "I have always loved you, Wise Girl."

**A/N- Please review and tell us your thoughts on this new chapter!**


	3. Too Much Power

****Chapter 3.****

****A/N- Another chapter! Sorry for not updating in a few days. Our goal is to update AT LEAST twice a week, so I promise that there will be another chapter soon. A big thanks to the people who favorited, followed, or reviewed. You guys are amazing! Enjoy this chapter!****

****Disclaimer: We don't own PJO. All credits of this amazing series goes to Rick Riordan.****

****Percy POV****

"Well, boy?" Artemis growled. "Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Be patient, Arty!" I sighed.

Her face swelled in fury. "How dare you?"

"Hey, I'm the guy who always annoys people! What do you expect?" I shrugged. _Well I am!_

"Whatever." she muttered, giving up the argument.

I smirked. _I can do anything now that I've been blessed by every god._

But I won't. I'm too loyal and nice a guy. Shoot, my fatal flaw is loyalty.

"Yes it is, Perseus." A voice whispered, almost unheard by the breeze.

"Who goes there?" I shouted in defiance.

It gave an amused chuckle. "_We_ aren't known to many except the gods, Perseus Jackson."

I stumbled back a little. _There were more of them?_

"Yes, we are the Primordials." it purred. "And we have come here to give you our blessings."

"Great, even more power." I muttered. It was already more than the gods, and, I was still to get more? "At least tell me who you guys are!"

"You will know when we give you our blessing." it promised.

Yet again, I saw the glowing orbs of light, and they pointed it at me. It shot me in the chest.

I howled in agony. So much power… I almost couldn't handle it.

"It's ok, Perseus! Just endure it for a little longer!" they shouted.

"I'm… trying…" I panted. Searing pain came into my arm. I looked, and a tattoo came into place. It was an eye tattoo. I collapsed, exhausted. I instantly found out who had blessed me. Tartarus, Gaea, Erebus, Chronos (A/N-Not that stupid Titan), Ananke, Aether, Nyx, Hydros, Thalassa, Eros, Hemera, Ourea, and Ouranos. A lot of blessings… I also found out what they represented.

Tartarus=Primordial of the Pit,

Gaea=Primordial of the Earth,

Erebus=Primordial of Darkness,

Chronos=Primordial of Time,

Ananke=Primordial of Fate and Inevitability,

Aether=Primordial of Light,

Nyx=Primordial of Night,

Hydros=Primordial of Water,

Thalassa=Primordial of Oceans,

Eros=Primordial of Procreation,

Hemera=Primordial of Day,

Ourea=Primordial of Mountains,

Ouranos=Primordial of Sky,

All of their powers overwhelmed me. I begin to see spots clouding my vision. Slowly, the spots fade away, leaving me feeling invincible.

"Perseus, you have the power to call forth any monster from the pIt to aid you in battle or you can change into any monster you want, including hybrids," a voice echoes in my head. I have my suspicions that Tartarus is speaking to me. Tartarus chuckled at my thoughts. "You certainly are blunt."

"Yeah, that's what most people say," I groaned.

"You are almost more powerful than us now, young Perseus," Ourea said in an ancient, wise voice.

"Can I have a mirror?" I moaned.

They looked at me puzzled, but they consented. I stared and was shocked at what I saw. My ever-changing eyes had speckles of the colors of deep red, lightning blue, sea blue, gold, brown, lime green, white, black, and other colors I couldn't even describe. My hair had streaks of all of the gods, goddesses, and Primordials who had blessed me.

"I'm very sorry, but I must go." I told them absentmindedly.

They nodded. "We understand Perseus."

Their presences left my mind. I teleported to Olympus because I had to tell them about it. I immediately called for Zeus.

"Perseus, what is it?" Zeus asked, concerned. That was when he felt my aura slam into him. He grimaced in pain. He grit his teeth. "What is this power, nephew?"

"It's mine," I said apologetically.

He stared at me in shock. "How did you come across it?"

"The Primordials blessed me." I shrugged calmly.

His eyes widened even further before remembering his headache. "Can you turn down your power level?"

I nodded.

The other gods teleported into Olympus.

"Father, what is the reason for this powerful aura?" Apollo winced.

"It is your half-brother's power." Zeus said a little too loudly.

He stared at me in shock. As did the others. They all asked the same question at the same time. "HOW?"

"As I said to Zeus, the Primordials blessed me," I said slowly.

They all shook their heads, trying to process this.

"Only you could get the Primordials to bless you, Perce," Apollo grinned, but because of his headache, it came out more of a grimace.

"I cannot stand for this," a voice shouted. It was Artemis. "Perseus cannot stay with the hunters because his _aura_ would knock them all out unconscious!"

"Artemis is right," Athena said wisely. "If Percy's aura gives _us_ a headache, what will happen with demigods? They would most likely be knocked out..."

They stared at me, and this time I stared right back in horror.

**A/N- Did you enjoy this chapter? Please tell us your thoughts by reviewing, favoriting, and PMing us. Thanks!**


	4. AN Note! Please READ!

**Hey guys, this is POOHoOfans here! This is really awkward, but we've decided to discontinue this story... Sorry.. But, this means that our story is up for adoption. We will create a new story soon. Again, sorry. Peace out!**


End file.
